Friends Ticket
A Friends Ticket is the top part of a PriTicket that you can trade with friends. They are earned after doing an audition or performance. Exchanged PriTickets *Mirei and Laala (Episode 1) (Episode 3) (Episode 4) (Episode 5) *Mirei, Laala, Eiko, and other miscellaneous idols (Episode 2) *Laala and Sophie (Episode 7) *Laala gave her ticket to Nao (Episode 8) *Sophie gave her ticket to Laala (Episode 9) *Laala and Love (Episode 10) *Mirei and Eiko (Episode 10) *Sophie returns Laala's friend ticket after turning down her offer (Episode 10) *Laala, Mirei, and Sophie (Episode 12) *Laala and Hanana. (Episode 13) *Mirei and Shion (Episode 15) * Laala and Nene (Episode 16) * Shion forcefully trades with Laala, Mirei, and Sophie (Episode 16) * Laala and Ran-Tan (Episode 17) * Leona and Sophie (Episode 18) * Leona and Laala (Episode 20) * Shion, Dorothy and Leona (Episode 25) * Laala and Nao (Episode 26) * Laala and Faruru (Episode 35) * Laala and Faruru (Episode 37) Season 2 * Laala, Mirei and Sophie to reform their team (Episode 43) * Shion, Dorothy and Leona to reform their team (Episode 44) * Aroma and Mikan (Episode 46) * Laala, Mirei, Sophie, Aroma and Mikan to form SoLaMageddon Mi (Episode 48) * Fuwari and Laala (Episode 50) * Laala, Mirei and Sophie trade with various SoLaMi♡SMILE fans (Episode 53) * Shion, Dorothy, Leona, Laala and Fuwari to form Dressing Flower (Episode 56) * Shion, Dorothy, Leona, Laala and Fuwari after winning the Summer Dream Idol Grand Prix (Episode 57) * Faruru and her fans (Episode 58) * Shion, Dorothy and Leona (Episode 62) * SoLaMi Dressing with various fans (Episode 63) * Laala trades with Ran (Episode 68) * Faruru and her fans (Episode 70) * Aromageddon trades with Faruru (Episode 70) * Faruru trades with the 3 goat kids (Episode 70) * Fuwari trades with Faruru (Episode 70) Trivia *In Episode 2, it was revealed that you don't actually have to perform with someone to exchange tickets, as Laala traded tickets with Eiko, whom she didn't perform within that episode. *Shion Todo is the first character to refuse trading friend tickets (not counting Sophie, who accepted it before returning it). ** She also is the first to trade them forcefully. *If you exchange Friends Tickets as a trio, you form a small ceremony, and each person recites one part of an acronym for PriPara. A translated version will be added below: **'P' - Promise, to believe in friendship. ''(Person 1) (Pu'romisu, yuujou o shinjite.) ** 'Ri '-'' Rhythm, which is carved in our hearts. ''(Person 2) (Ri'zumu, kizande.)'' ** Pa - Paradise, our goal. ''(Person 3) (Pa'radaisu, motomete.) *~''Exchanges Friends Tickets''~ **'Ra '- ''We swear to stand on stage as one. ''(All together) (Ra'ibu suru koto, koko ni chikaimasu.)'' *Friends Tickets used to be cut with a pair of scissors instead of snapped. They were called PriCoupons, and looked different as well *In season 3,friend ticket exchange rarely. Gallery Mirei_priticket.jpg|Mirei's Ticket Mirei friend ticket.jpg|Mirei's Friend Ticket Mirei give her friend ticket to Laala.jpg|Mirei gives her friend ticket to Laala Prad5-10117.jpg|Mirei, Eiko, Love, and Laala trade Friend Tickets 01.png|Laala and Mirei holding PriTickets PPE2.png Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 02.jpg|Sophie offering her Friend Ticket to Laala Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 01.jpg|Sophie's Friend Ticket Ep 8 -69.jpg|Laala her Friends Ticket giving to Nao Sophie give her friend ticket again to lala.jpg|Sophie's Friends Ticket Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 49.jpg|Laala, Mirei, and Sophie all exchange tickets together, as a trio. Screenshot (52).png|Sophie, Laala, and Mirei about to exchange Friends Tickets. 10night.png|Sophie holding Laala's Friends Ticket Exchange of Eiko and Laala's PriTicket.jpg|Laala and Eiko's Friend Tickets Screen Shot 2014-09-28 at 4.52.57 PM.png 21Ep-14.png|Laala offers a friend ticket to Shion PriPara - 17 125 41.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-06 下午01.29.33.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-06 下午01.28.02.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-06 下午01.20.10.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-06 下午01.17.01.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.38.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.37.43 PM.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午05.14.06.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午05.13.12.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午05.12.43.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午05.10.58.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-23 下午11.55.21.png Category:Important Terms Category:Items Category:Terminologies Category:Idol Category:Anime Category:Item